wesley_logosfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Jr
Nick Jr Productions Background Nick Jr. Productions was a television production arm of Nick Jr. founded in 1993. On February 2, 2009, the Nick Jr. Productions brand was folded into the television production arm of Nickelodeon as Nick Jr. was re-branded as Nickelodeon's Play Date at the same time. 1st Logo (1993-2000) Nicknames: "Game Of Catch", "Holding Hands", "Air Catch", "Father and Son" Logo: On a white background, we see an orange dad with "NICK" on his body and a blue child with "JR" on his body, making a "throwing" motion, like they are playing catch, with the copyright info (Varies) below. The orange person throws underhand and the blue person throws overhand. Several black lines and curved lines are drawn, tracing the motion of their arms. They jump to each other and hold their hands together. Variants: * On the first two Max & His Alphabet Adventures shorts and at the beginning of the Blue's Clues/''Little Bear''videos promo (Seen on 1999-2000 VHSs, including Blue's Clues), a still version is shown on a black background. * On 1993-1994 episodes of Eureeka's Castle, the words "Grow, Learn and Play" appear above the logo. * On 1995-late 1999 episodes of Little Bear, as well as the Blue's Clues VHS Blue's Safari, the copyright notice isn't seen. FX/SFX: Simple animation. Music/Sounds: Sometimes, a synthesized piano jingle whose notes corresponded to the movements (similar to the 2nd Touchstone Television logo). Usually, the closing theme of the show ends over. Availability: This was originally used as a Nick Jr. ID. Appeared on several shows of the era, such as Gullah Gullah Island and Allegra's Window. It was also seen at the end of the 2000 VHS of Blue's Clues: Blue's Safari, instead of the next logo. This logo is uncommon today and can be seen on Little Bear and Gullah Gullah Island''on their VHS releases and on the Noggin app, as well as VHS releases of Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, and Little Bear (along with the 1995 Paramount Television logo). Editors Note: None. 2nd logo (September 8, 1998-October 3, 2003) Nicknames: "The Animals", "Alternate Logo", "The Blue's Clues Logo", "Different Characters", "Father and Son II" Logo: On a black background, we see a picture of the Nick Jr. logo (it varies in shape, like Nickelodeon's). The parent has "NICK" on it's body when his/her child has "JR" on it's body. It fades out after 3-4 seconds. The copyright stamp in the logo reads "© YEAR VIACOM International, INC.", or sometimes not at all. Variants: The animals/mammals in the logo vary for each episode that has this logo (even episodes that have the same pair of creatures) from the following: * Cat and kitten * Dog and puppy * Elephants (2 versions) * Pig and piglet * Giraffes * Duck and duckling * Chicken and chick * Rooster and chick * Frogs * Penguins * Monkeys * Kangaroo and joey * Hippos * Bear and cub * Turtles * Dinosaurs * Lion and cub * Porcupines * Rabbits * Fish * A dad with a child holding hands together (see the 1st logo) * A dad holding a child (see the 3rd logo) * A dad and a child walking * A dad and a child running Blue's Clues Variants: * On 1999-2001 Blue's Clues VHS releases, the copyright stamp is extended, reading "©YEAR Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Blue's Clues and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc." * Starting in 2001, several Blue's Clues VHS and DVD releases use a silent version of the logo without the copyright stamp, although on the VHS release of Blue's Big Musical, the copyright stamp remains intact and is followed by the "Just for Me!" ending. Also, on the VHS releases of Blue's Story Time and Arts & Crafts, the regular end theme plays. This variant is usually followed by a Nickelodeon logo (either the scribble or bone). FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show that precedes this logo. However, on What is Blue Afraid Of?, a soft meow can be heard accompanied by the end theme. Availability: Appeared on Blue's Clues and overseas prints of Oswald. Appears when the show is rerun on Nick Jr. (formerly "Noggin") and along with the 1995 Paramount Television logo on its VHS releases, with the exception of Blue's Birthday, Blue's Discoveries, and Blue's Safari. Although Blue's Clues was the only show to air this logo on TV, the silent version without the copyright stamp can also be found on some VHS and DVD releases of Dora the Explorer and Little Bill. The last Blue's Clues episode to use this logo is Blue's Big Holiday. Starting in August 2001, it was also seen on International prints of Oswald. Editors Note: None to low. However, on the Blue's Clues episode, "What's Blue Afraid Of?" the meow can get to some which is low to medium. 3rd logo (2002-Febuary 2, 2009) Nicknames: "Father and Son III", "The Clay Logo" Logo: On a yellow "swirly" background, we see an orange dad and a child, both with "NICK" and "JR" on their bodies. The two people bounce around as the word "Productions", in a childish multicolored font with a little red heart on the letter "I", forms. The two people are both hugging together after the logo completely forms. Variants: * On 2000-2001 episodes of ''Little Bear and some episodes of Dora the Explorer, it is slightly speed-up and the music begins halfway in the "Boing!" sound. * On Little Bill, a copyright notice is seen at the bottom. First, the trademark info fades in-and-out. And then the copyright info fades in. * on Blue: The Movie, the logo is on a Blue Background. FX/SFX: Stop-motion claymation. Music/Sounds: First, we hear the mother and her son laughing and a Hanna-Barbera BOING sound, over the jumping animations. Then, after they stop jumping, it turns into a tuba rendition of the song "Nick Jr is Just for Me," followed by a xylophone ring. Availability: Common. It can be seen on pre-2005 episodes of shows like Blue's Clues, Little Bill, Oswald, and The Backyardigans on Nick Jr. and pre-2009 episodes of Dora the Explorer on Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. It was also seen on early season 1 episodes of The Backyardigans. It plasters over the 2nd logo at the end of the first three episodes on the DVD release of Blue the Movie (Blue's Clues: Blue's Biggest Stories). This also plasters over the 6th logo when Nick Jr. block aired newer episodes of Dora the Explorer (especially on their primetime specials). Recently plastered over with the 2008 Nickelodeon logo without the copyright stamp only on Nickelodeon. Editors Note: None. 4th logo (2001-2009, 2017) Nickname: "Father and Son IV" Logo: Essentially the same as the 1st logo, but it is still and in-credit. Variant: On some shows done by the company, the logo is in a small white square and/or the words "Join in" are under the logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show, or in other cases, none. Availability: Uncommon. This logo can be seen on select episodes of Fifi and the FlowerTots and Roary the Racing Car. Also seen on on 2002-2004 episodes of Thomas and Friends (UK), Seasons 1-3 (1st half) of Peppa Pig and Season 1 of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom on Nick Jr. it Made a strange apperance on Peppa Pig: My 1st Cinema Experience. Editors Note: None. 5th logo (January 26, 2004) Nicknames: "Nick Jr. Frogs" Logo: On a green background, we see two frogs, one orange and one blue. Then, a fly appears, and the orange frog tries to catch it twice, but then the blue frog catches it. The orange frog gets surprised, and laughs with the blue frog as the words "NICK JR" appear on the frogs, Then the word "PRODUCTIONS" comes in sparkling. FX/SFX: 2D animation. Music/Sounds: A strange fantasy tune, and the frogs giggling at the end. Availability: Only seen on the original airing of the Dora the Explorer special "Dora's Pirate Adventure". aslo seen in DVD Releases but VHS Releases replace this logo with the Clay Logo. Editors Note: None. 6th logo (2005-Febuary 2, 2009) Nicknames: "Father and Son V", "Father and Son on Water", "The Puddle" Logo: On a light blue/green gradient background, we see an orange dad, and a blue child, both playing on a puddle. Then, after they jump around and splash in the puddle, the words "NICK JR" can be seen on both bodies like the 1st logo, while the word "productions" appears below. The two boys are hugging together again after the company's name appears. Variants: Here is a list of the variations of this logo: * On most shows including Wonder Pets, the logo starts with the orange dad and blue child jumping. * There exists a second-longer version which has a different laugh and the puddle appears after 0.5 seconds. It has a xylophone remix of the old "Nick Jr. is just for me!" jingle. * On the Blue's Clues 10th Anniversary special Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue, a copyright notice is shown. FX/SFX: Flash animation (see the previous logo), produced at Primal Screen, Atlanta, GA. Music/Sounds: A nice piece of music played by a violin and an oboe or on some occasions, a xylophone remix of the old Nick Jr.'s "Just for me" jingle. However, on The Backyardigans, the ending theme plays over it. Music/Sounds Variants: * On the Dora the Explorer primetime special: Dora Saves the Mermaids, the audio from the 1999 logo is used. * On the Blue's Room Episode: Knights of the Snack Table, the music is high pitched. only seen in the DVD Release (only the one wih Jakers! DVD Trailer). Availability: Pretty common. The short version of the logo was seen on The Wonder Pets! and most other shows, excluding Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! and Olivia, although the long version can be seen on Go, Diego, Go! and The Backyardigans, though Backyardigans has the end theme over it. Unfortunately, it was plastered by the 2008 Nickelodeon "Lightbulb Returns" logo. Blue's Clues episdoes don't use the logo (except 10th Anniversary Special Behind the Clues 10 years with blue, Meet blue's baby brother and Blue's Room Episodes). Editor's Note: None. 7th logo (2010-March 2017, June 2017-) Logo: Same as the 4th logo, but the new Nick Jr. logo is used. Variant: There are many depending on the show you see. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The show's end theme. Availability: Seen on Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom episodes since Season 2 and Peppa Pig episodes since Season 3 (2nd half) (Save for Peppa Pig: My First Cinema Experience as they use the 4th logo). Editors Note: None. Nick Jr Movies Background Nick Jr Movies is the movie arm of Nick Jr that ony release 9 films: "Blue's Big Musical Movie", "Dora's World Adventure", "Blue: The Movie", "Dora Saves the Mermaids", "Dora's Big Movie", "Blue's Other Movie", "Dora's Christmas Carol", "Dora's Big Movie 2", "Mighty Pups", and "Dora and the Lost City of Gold". 1st logo (2000, January 26, 2004) Nicknames: "Man in the House, "Nick Jr Balls" logos: * Blue's Big Musical Movie: same as the Nickelodeon Movies "Man in the House" Rugrats in Paris Variant, but the iffel tower is not seen, the man is replaced by steve, the dog is replaced by blue, the house is replaced by the blues clues house and the nickelodeon ball reads "NICK" (like the clock stoppers trailer variant of the nick movies logo, and when the balls ounce, there's another ball which looks like the movies ball, but reads "JR.", in the old nick font, and the small orange ball is removed. the jr ball is next to the nick ball reading "NICK JR. Movies". * Dora's Big Movie: same as above, but it takes place in dora's house, dora is seen instead of steve, boots replaces blue, and after the nickelodeon ball crashes dora's house, dora looks at the house and the nick ball rolls off untill we follow the ball as it destorys the troll bridge as the grumpy old troll is killed, the chocolate tree, dora's grandma's house and boots' tree house. then, the background fades to black as the nick ball bounces before it. we see a doctor with a bed which has boots instead of blue. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Same as the Snow Day Variant of the Nickelodeon Movies logo. Music/Sounds Variant: on the Dora's World Adventure Variation, the music is composed on Oooooo Sounds with the oooooo sounds when the balls move. even when it destroys the house. Avalabillity: only seen in Blue's Big Musical Movie and Dora's World Adventure. Editor's Note: Same as the Nickelodeon Movies 2000 logo, but for the dora's world adventure variation, the oooooo sounds might scare you and the ball deatroying the places might make you jump off guard. 2nd logo (May 6, 2006, May 9, 2007) Nicknames: "the Logo for Blue the Movie and Dora saves the Mermaids", "father and son VI" Logos: * Blue: The Movie: on a blue background with pawprints, we see an orange dad and blue kid running. then, the letters "NICK" and "JR" fall down. the orange dad and blue kid stops at the texts. then, they put the texts on them forming the nick jr logo. "Movies" fades under the nick jr logo. * Dora Saves the Mermaids: Same as above, but the logo is on a sea background and the orange dad and blue kid is seen swimming instead and the texts float. aslo, "Movies" is in blue with "Original" above Movies. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds/Voiceovers: * on the blue the movie variant, the opening theme is used with walking sounds when the family runs. when the logo forms, a kid says "Paramount, Nickelodeon Movies and Nick Jr Movies Presents: Blue the Movie.". * on the dora movie variant, we hear an ocean sounds with the opening theme paying over it. when the logo forms, we hear the kid from the previous logo saynig, "Paramount, Nickeldoeon Movies and Nick Jr Movies Presents: Dora saves the Mermaids". Avalabillity: only seen in Blue the movie and dora saves the mermaids". Editors Note: TBA 3rd logo (2008) Logo: First, We see the 90s Nick Jr logo. Nick Jr Friends Take over. Face came and makes the friends go away. then, Piper came in and straps face away. Nick Jr Plush Bunnies and Nick Jr 2003 Bunnies same in and piper runs away. 1985-2008 Nick Jr Shows fly around, making the logos for Blue's Clues and Blue's Room. then, we zoom out to the same Blue's Clues Variant as Before. "10 Blue Years" fades under the logo, in a simular style to the 20 Anniversary Pixar logo (with gold Text). FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Same as the Maramax films logo. Avabillity: Seen in Blue's Other movie: 10 Years with Blue. 4th logo (2009-2010) Nicknames: "Nick Jr Circles II", "Nick Jr Text", "Circles turn into texts", "The Dora logo" Logos: * Dora's Big Movie 2: on a white background, we see the nick jr logo (with the text silver). the background turns black. then, the circles go up and dissapears leaving the text. then, the nick text turns orange and the jr text turns blue. the font changes to the 2009 nick font forming the 2009 nick jr logo. the background turns back to white. then, the logo moves while movies in green fades in forming the new * Dora's Christmas Carol: same as the 1st variant of this logo, but an orange ortamint appears instead of the orange dot. aslo, the logo is red on a green background. "Original" appears next to "Movies". * Dora's Big Movie 3: Dora's Storybook Adventure: Same as Dora's Big movie 2, but The logo zooms out to reveal it's inside a cake Dora Eats. Swiper swipes the Cake and Dora runs off. Then, we zoom out to reveal it's in the book, which changes to the Dora logo and the opening starts. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: same as before. Avabillity: only shown in dora's big movie and Dora's Storybook Adventure. aslo seen in dora's christmas casrol. Editor's Note: None. 5th logo (Febuary 2012, July 2018-2019) Logo: on an orange background, we see the nick jr logo from 2009, in white, sliding up while a blue line comes, next to jr. then, the blue line fills making an orange and blue background. then, the background changes white, the nick text changes orange and the jr text changes to blue. then, "MOVIES", in red fades in. Variants: let's see what happens next: * Umi Space Heroes: Geo came in and put the logo in a rocket to blast off. geo is gone, zooming out to reveal it's the Moon in the opening. * Mighty Pups and Mighty Pups: Super Paws: Chase (Mighty Pups) come in with marshall (mighty pups). then, he makes the logo wet. rockey (mighty pups) come in and gets wet and gets angry and sestroys the logo. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: the 2014 Nick Jr Theme. then, the 2nd half of the miramax films logo plays. Avabillity: Love this logo. 6th Logo (August 2019) Logo: Trancitioning from the 2019 Nickelodeon Movies logo, "jr." falls down to smash "elodeon", forming the Nick Jr logo. Movies turns Green. then, Something Happens: * Dora's Big Movie 4: Lost City of Gold: Boots (in his 2000 form) fall down and stands on the J. He Jumps on the J many times until it falls and breaks. Boots fell and broke his foot. Dora came in and holds boots. She puts in the same J. Music/Sounds: The 2nd half of the Miramax theme. Avabillity: Seen in Theater Movies. 7th Logo (2020-) Logo: Trancitioning from the Nickelodeon Original Movies logo, We zoom down a river, and pan up to see a city, at sundown. As the sun sets, the lights in the building windows begin to turn on, like normal when it is sundown. As we zoom in closer to the buildings, several lights begin forming the Nick Jr Movies logo as of Before, simply in white. The city skyline fades to black as the Nick Jr Movies logo forms, piece by piece, while zooming towards the center of the screen. Music/Sounds: Same as the 3rd Logo. Avabillity: Seen in Mighty Pups: Charged Up. Nick Jr Baby 1st logo (August 31, 2004) Nickname: "Dinosaurs" Logo: on the same blue background with pawprints from the nick jr movies logo (the dots on top of the big circle is not seen), we see an orange dinosaur looking at an egg. the egg hataches to a Baby Dinosaur. they hug and Nick and Jr fades in them and Baby fades to the Egg. Trivia: TBA Category:Nick Logos Category:Nick Jr